Una cena soñada
by JeniStew
Summary: A escondidas, Rosalie inscribe a Alice en un concurso para ganar una cena con su actor favorito, el Francés Jasper Hale. Sorprendentemente, Alice gana. Sin saber que en esa cena pueda que su amor platonico,deje de serlo... Premio para Lady Cornamenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias a Andre por betearme :D y a Ane por darse el tiempo de leerlo y decirme si estaba "leible" o no xD ****las mamo a mis amoles! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, aunque Eddie me pertenece en las noches (6), la historia si es ****mía.**

**Summary: A escondidas de ella, Rosalie inscribe a Alice en un concurso para ganar una cena con el actor Francés Jasper Hale. Sorprendentemente, Alice gana. L****o que ella no sabe es que quizás su amor platónico, puede dejar de ser platónico para convertirse en algo real.**

**Premio para Lady Cornamenta por su primer lugar en el Twilight Fanfic's Contest. Ojala te guste :D **

**A leer :D**

**Alice POV**

—Yo no sé cómo pueden haber un chico tan hermoso—le dije a Bella y Rose mientras traían las palomitas y las sodas—yo creo que sus padres se querían demasiado, lo hicieron con mucho muchísimo, pero muchísimo entusiasmo.

Las chicas no se aguantaron la risa y pronto mi departamento estaba envuelto en carcajadas.

Jasper Hale mi amor platónico el actor Francés más popular, el soltero más codiciado y una de las que lo codicia –obviamente- era yo.

—Alice, te tengo una noticia—dijo Rose mientras daba pequeños saltos-copiados de mi-y se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá

—No voy a salir con ninguno mas de tus amigos Rose—dije tajante—tú y tu campaña de "Tratemos que Alice pierda su virginidad ¡Apestan!

—No es ninguno de mis amigos y la campaña no se llamaba así—dijo achicando los ojos—como sea te inscribí en un concurso para ganarte una cena con Jasper, no es ge-.

— ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE! — grité cortándola—Hija de la santísima ¡Arg! como pudis-—pero ahora fue ella la que me corto

—Ganaste—sonrió socarronamente y se comenzó a abanicar con un sobre dorado que en el exterior decía mi nombre con una perfecta caligrafía.

— ¡Te amo!—le grite mientras la abrazaba— ¿de verdad gane?

—ajá mañana a las 4 tienes una comida con él en su hotel no cámaras no nada solo tú y el—suspiro e hizo un corazón con sus manos, rodé los ojos y volví la mirada a la pantalla que mostraba uno que otro tráiler

—Aunque—hablo Bella— lo más probable es que haya algún traductor con ustedes, tú sabes, el solamente habla francés, y lo poco que habla de ingles, lo hace como Tarzan—dijo riéndose.

—Cierren el hocico y déjenme ver a mi hombre—dije cuando estaba comenzando la película, las dos perras que tenia de amigas seguían cacareando por lo que las hice callar aventándoles palomitas en la cara.

Me levante a las 7 de la mañana un día sábado, el único día que no tenía que levantarme a las 4:30 am para ir a mi tienda yo madrugo. Era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, en 9 horas más tenía una cena con mi actor favorito.

A las 12 en punto llegaron Bella y Rosalie con su set de "Embellezcamos a Alice" sabiendo que era imposible que ellas me dejaran mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo, me senté en una de las sillas y las chicas comenzaron a jugar a las estilista que normalmente era mi trabajo.

—Se están vengando por todas las veces que las obligue a dejarme jugar a barbie Bella y barbie Rose ¿verdad? —dije mirándolas por el espejo, ambas sonrieron.

—Algo así, tómalo como que te estamos devolviendo la mano por todas las veces que nos dejaste bellas para nuestras citas—contestó Bella

La hora pasaba lentamente quería asesinar al maldito reloj por no avanzar lo suficientemente rápido. Las chicas ya me tenían lista y aunque era difícil de creer me habían dejado más bonita de lo que yo creía que podría llegar a quedar. Me pusieron un vestido azul sin tirantes hasta unos dedos más arriba de la rodilla bastante escotado y además me calzaron unos zapatos con tacón que me hacían ganar unos hermosos y generosos centímetros.

—Rose, estoy segura que si me muevo mucho—_o respiro_—se me van a salir mis boobies y a mi Jass le va a dar tanto asco que se le va a salir la bebida por la nariz.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta alguna vez, que cuando estas nerviosas hablas puras estupideces? —preguntó Rose, negué con la cabeza.

—No seas absurda Ali—me sonrió Bells— te ves realmente hermosa, y Jasper seria un idiota si es que no se diera cuenta de eso.

Después de tanto suplicaran para que el minutero se moviera, por fin, era la hora de irme. Tome las llaves de mi carro y mi pequeño bolsito que adentro llevaba mi celular y mi cámara digital: no pensaba vivir un momento como este sin llevarme algún recuerdo, tendría mi foto con Jasper Hale costara lo que costara.

Me maraville al ver mi hermoso y amado Porche mi pequeño y costoso capricho, pero después de todo me lo merecía había sudado, pasado hambre y muchas cosas más para sacar adelante mi tienda y la pequeña escuelita, y gracias a eso ahora podía disfrutar de este pequeño lujito, _aunque lo tenga que estar pagando hasta que cumpla los 80_.

Luego de 20 minutos ya estaba en el hotel de Jasper. Una muchacha en la recepción me pregunto mi nombre me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la habitación y me acompaño hasta el ascensor después de murmurar un "gracias" salí del ascensor rumbo a la habitación de mi amor platónico.

Toque a la puerta esperando a que nadie abriera, esto había ido demasiado bien hasta ahora, algo poco usual en mi vida. Mi corazón latía como si acabase de llegar de una maratón, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él. Luché por no hiperventilar aunque definitivamente viendo mi reflejo en sus hermosos ojos azules, estaba perdiendo la batalla. Era aun más hermoso en persona su cabello estaba desordenado como si lo acabaran de despeinar contuve las ganas de acariciarlo y saber si es que era tan suave de cómo se veía. Su boca era aun más perfecta sus labios se veían suaves y estuve tentada a acercar mis labios a los suyos para saber si es que sus labios eran igual de sedosos de cómo se miraban. No podía seguir alargando el momento tenía que decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Hola—sonrió—tú debes ser Alice Brandon ¿no es cierto? —dijo con un raro acento, ahora entendí a lo que se refería Bella con eso de "Acento Atarzanado"

—Si soy yo, y supongo que no tengo que preguntarte quien eres tú—reí histéricamente. _Perfecto Alice ¿no puedes tratar de ser un poco, solo un poquito menos obvia?_ El también rió.

— ¿Gustas pasar? — _¡Vámonos directo a tu habitación!_

—Claro.

— El traductor viene en camino—me dio una hermosa sonrisa que debilito mis piernas.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Jasper dejo el vaso que estaba sosteniendo en la encimera, y fue a abrir la puerta. Un hombre de unos 23 o 24 años entró, media unos 1.90 cm, era bastante musculoso, lo que lo hacia tener una apariencia algo aterradora, pero cuando saludo a Jasper y dos hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, supe que no había nada que temer.

Jasper le dijo algo en francés que lo único que alcance a entender fue que si quería algún tipo de refresco.

—Hola, mi nombre es Emmett y soy tu traductor y servidor para lo que sea que necesites—dijo envolviéndome en un apretado abrazo—Jasper quiere saber si es que te gustaría algo para beber ¿vino quizás o una cerveza?

—sé que voy a sonar idiota pero ¿puede ser una Coca-Cola? El padre de mi mejor amiga es policía y me crie con ellos luego de que mis padres murieran, lo siento pero estoy manejando tu sabes eso de si tomas entrega las llaves están en mis principios, así es que solo una soda supongo que estaría bien— me reí de mi propia estupidez. Supuse que Emmett le estaba traduciendo lo que le dije a Jasper, por que soltó unas risitas y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y el se dio vuelta para decirle algo a Emmett, Emmett asintió y me dio un vaso de coca.

—Jasper dice que "No es idiota, es considerado, los padres de mi amigo Edward murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace un tiempo por un conductor ebrio que no respeto un signo pare."

—L…lo s…siento yo…—baje la mirada avergonzada. Jasper me sonrió y luego de que Emmett le dijera algo fue él mismo Jasper quien me respondió.

—No tranquila. No es incomodo hablar de ello sus papas no eran muy "buenos padres" que digamos. Pero háblame de ti. —dijo con la curiosidad en los poros.

—Yo soy profesora tengo una pequeñísima compañía algo así como un colegio para niños con problemas de aprendizaje y con discapacidad, también tengo una tienda de ropa y soy diseñadora. Vivo sola y soy fanática de la moda, de hecho siempre les ayudo a mis amigas a vestirse para ocasiones importantes y aunque no lo sean, siempre llegan a pedirme ayuda. Paso muchas, muchísimas horas frente al computador charlando con mis amigas — sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa —Soy aburrida lo sé—reí —pero no me gusta mucho salir.

— ¡No! No estaba pensando eso, de hecho estaba pensando que bueno no eres la única que le gusta estar tiempo en la computadora y aunque la moda no me gusta mucho, ya se quien llamar cuando tenga problemas—me dio la más hermosas de las sonrisas que había visto en toda mi vida sentí mis piernas como gelatina.

**Jasper**** POV**

— Hey ustedes dos parece que no me necesitan—dijo Emmett riéndose.

— No seas idiota Emmett—respondí en mi idioma—No se como decir muchas palabras en ingles no me puedes dejar con Alice, voy a hacer el ridículo sabes que cuando una chica me gusta hablo estupideces.

—No seas idiota Jass si te gusta la chica van a encontrar la manera de comunicarse, para el amor no hay idioma querido amigo.

Me tense al darme cuenta que Emmett había hablado todo eso en ingles y Alice había escuchado todo lo que había dicho, me sonroje furiosamente y mire a Alice que no estaba mejor que yo. Le di un golpe en el hombro a Emmett que se dio cuenta de su error y se comenzó a reír histéricamente. Lo fulmine con la mirada y le di otro golpe ahora mas fuerte que hizo que ahora el idiota estuviera en el suelo revolcándose de la risa. _Inmaduro_

—Jasper sabes hablar bien ingles, lo que pasa es que tu nerviosismo te juega en contra solo relájate y deja que la conversación fluya.

Si claro como el no esta frente en mi lugar es fácil de decir. _Bête* _

Emmett dejo la habitación luego de despedirse de Alice me empezaron a sudar las manos, e incluso podría jurar que me temblaban un poquito

—Yo pensaba que ustedes los famosos solamente se las pasaban en fiestas y esas cosas—dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No tampoco me gusta salir.

Jamás había sentido tanta curiosidad por una chica era inevitable no querer saber cada una de las cosas de su vida. Nunca ninguna mujer me había atraído de la forma en la que esta fan lo hacía pero ¿Qué podría hacer? de solo imaginarme besar sus hermosos labios, pareciera que mi pantalón se encogiera 2 tallas. Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos la mire y ella estaba mirando sus manos que estaban apoyadas en su regazo con sus mejillas levemente teñidas. Sonreí al verla tan tímida quería infundirle confianza pero no quería que pareciera que me estaba aprovechando de ella.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y le quite el carrito al muchacho mientras le daba la propina. Me dirigí al comedor y allí estaba ella sentada con la vista ausente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había entrado a la sala. Carraspee para poder tener su atención le puse su plato enfrente y luego el mío ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? jamás había sido así con alguna chica menos con una que acababa de conocer.

— ¿Dime Alice tienes novio? — no pude evitar preguntarlo, si no lo hacia la curiosidad me hubiera terminado matando.

—No—enrojeció, sonreí para mis adentros—.

— ¿Malas experiencias?

—De hecho mala experiencia mi ex novio James era un poco posesivo casi no podía salir con mis amigas, el último tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue casi insoportable.

—Que idiota— _¿dije eso en voz alta?_ —me refiero a que uhm a una chica no se le debe aprisionar ¿no has escuchado esa canción de Arjona que dice que el amor sin libertad dura lo que un estornudo?

—No—sonrió—supongo que de haberlo sabido se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Y tú tienes novia?

—Nop supongo que estoy demasiado ocupado para tener novia.

—Oh—bajo la vista a su regazo tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo llevo a la boca me regañe en mi fuero interno ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? No puedo simplemente decir "no no tengo novia aun no ha llegado la indicada" no yo tengo que dejar que de mi boca fluyan un montón de insensateces para parecer aun más estúpido.

—Cuéntame más sobre tu vida que hiciste ¿donde viviste, donde estudiaste?

—Crecí en Forks Washington y luego nos mudamos a Los Ángeles con mi amiga Bella, cuando salimos de secundaria, nos vinimos con lo puesto, no teníamos dinero para nada, con Bells arrendamos un pequeño apartamento, ella estudio educación diferencial y es una excelente profesora, yo por mi parte conseguí trabajo y tenía mi escuela fue difícil en un principio. En un primer momento tuve ganas de mandar todo a volar y de volver a Forks y decirle a Charlie "lo siento fui lo suficientemente inmadura como para creer que podría valerme por mi y estoy de vuelta con el rabo entre las piernas" pero no era eso lo que quería para mi quería luchar quería poder decir ¿ves ese auto que está ahí? Es mío lo compre con mi esfuerzo por lo que me limite a continuar no quería volver derrotada y mi escuela empezó a surgir Bella se fue a vivir sola yo me quede con el departamento y paso mucho tiempo ahí. Lo prefiero así.

Wow jamás me hubiera imaginado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, no quería ni preguntarlo pero bastaba con mirar su hermoso rostro mientras contaba su historia para poder entenderlo.

— Voy a poner un poco de música—anuncie— ¿te gustan los Beatles?

— ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Me encantan! —dijo dando botecitos, me reí y puse una de mis canciones favoritas.

Tome su mano y la levante del asiento, entendió cual era mi idea por lo que apoyo su mano en mi hombro, mientras yo apoyaba la mía en su cintura. Comencé a movernos al ritmo de la música mientras le cantaba al oído.

Michelle, ma belle

These are words that go together well

My Michelle

Michelle, ma belle

Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble

Tres bien ensemble

Tembló un poco mientras le cantaba al oído. Su respiración se agito mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Con un suave toque nuestros labios se juntaron, danzando y amoldándose, la sensación era extremadamente placentera, sus labios eran el manjar más exquisito que había probado en mi vida. Ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello acariciando gentilmente mis cabellos, posicione mi mano derecha en el arco entre su espalda y su trasero acercándola más a mí, gimió en mi boca y una ola de deseo se apodero de mí. Pase mi lengua por su labio, suplicándole para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas tenían su propia batalla en nuestras bocas saboreando hasta los lugares más recónditos.

Tuvimos que separarnos cuando nuestra respiración se hizo necesaria pero mi boca jamás dejo su cuerpo, comencé a besar su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos, visibles por el escote. Volvimos a fundir nuestros labios en un fogoso beso

—Eres hermosa ¿te lo habían dicho antes? — ella negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos a tu habitación—murmuró con sus labios rozando los míos, aun con ojos cerrados podía sentir el nerviosismo y a la vez la decisión en su orden.

Estaba a punto de movernos hacia mi cuarto cuando comenzó a sonar su celular ¡esto solo nos podía pasar a nosotros! Tratamos por todos los medio de no tomar en cuenta el molesto zumbido. Y cuando por fin había dejado de sonar, el maldito zumbido volvió otra vez

—Creo que deberías contestar—dije contra sus labios—podría ser importante.

—S-supongo—se separo de mí y comenzó a sacar cosas de su pequeño bolsito, en su intento por encontrar su móvil, una cámara digital voló a la mesa de vidrio causando un gran estruendo, la mire y ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Bueno? —Contestó— Si Bells ¿qué pasa?...aun estoy en el hotel con Jasper…pero ¿ella está bien?...si no hay problema voy para allá… ok nos vemos, adiós—me miro con la disculpa en los ojos—ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente con una de mis amigas y esta en el hospital. No me quiero ir pero si no fuera importante no creo que me hubieran llamado—dijo jugado con el dobladillo de mi camisa.

—Si sirve de algo tampoco quiero que te vayas—le sonreí. Una idea surgió de repente al ver su cámara en la encimera, la tome entre mis manos y ella levanto una ceja—quiero que te lleves algo mío—prendí la cámara y primero la puse en modo de foto la acerque a mí y la bese, este beso fue aun mejor que el anterior sabia a ternura pero necesidad a la vez tome la primera foto de nosotros besándonos, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara aun con nuestro labios presionados, abrí los ojos y ella también lo hizo los dos estábamos sonriendo pero aun así no nos separamos y volví a tomar una foto, ella volvió a levantar una ceja—¿Qué?

— ¿no te preocupa que yo sea una fan más que pueda ir a alguna revista y vender estas fotos? —preguntó aun con la ceja arqueada.

—Nop porque si fuera así necesitarías una prueba más…contundente—dije mientras ponía la cámara en modo de video. La volví a besar y comencé a grabarnos mientras nos besábamos era un tanto morboso pero me gustaba pensar que ella me vería cada vez que pudiera.

—Debo decir para tranquilidad tuya que no le voy a mostrar las fotos a ninguna revista—sonrió. Le di un casto beso en los labios y ella cerró los ojos y apoyo su frente en la mía—de verdad me tengo que ir fue lejos la cena más maravillosa de verdad muchísimas gracias Jasper.

—Jamás había sentido esto, por nadie, siento como si te conociera de toda mi vida, como si algo me dijera que era a ti a la que estaba buscando.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo—sonrió.

—Mis disculpas señorita—reí al darme cuenta lo cursi que había sonado.

Ella se alejo de mis brazos, guardo su celular, su cámara en su bolsito y se acerco a la puerta, me dio una última sonrisa mientras una lágrima se movía por su mejilla

—Adiós Jasper—dijo con voz ahogada y salió por la puerta.

Por 2 minutos estuve casi inconsciente primera vez en mi vida que me gusta de verdad una chica y yo no hago nada por retenerla y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le pedí su teléfono o su correo electrónico nada ¡Idiota! Me regañe mentalmente pero no podía dejarla ir, no así, necesitaba saber su teléfono su dirección algo donde poder encontrarla. Salí de mi departamento con la intención de encontrarla corrí hasta el ascensor apreté el botón demasiadas veces tratando de apurarlo; nada el jodido hijo de puta nunca llego a mi piso ya no podía seguir esperando corrí lo más rápido que pude por las escalera tratando de no desnucarme en el camino. Cuando llegue al primer piso no habían luces de una chica bajita con cabellos negros y pinta de duendecillo por ningún lado, esto no podía ser verdad la había dejado ir. Me pase la manos por mis cabellos sin saber qué hacer no podía dejar que ella desapareciera de mi vida costara lo que costara la iba a encontrar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bête: Tonto en francés.**_

_**Les gusto?**__** Primero decirles que no hablo francés no se decir ni Hola ajajja y que no sabia que poner en el pov de Jasper :( También decirles que obviamente la historia no queda nada mas aquí NO SEÑORAS! Tiene continuación :D espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y que dejen un hermoso Review :D **_

_**FELICIDADES A LADY CORNAMENTA,**__** OJALA TE GUSTE TU PREMIO :D Y LAS QUE AUN NO LO LEEN AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK **_

_**Fanfiction . net**__** /s/6431439/1/Flores_limon_y_sal igualmente voy a poner el link en mi perfil :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a Andre por betearme el capítulo gracias mamol :) **

**Alice POV**

Llegue lo más rápido que pude al hospital, Rosalie estaba ahí aun no entendía muy bien que fue lo que le paso pero en la voz de Bella se podía notar la histeria y ella no era nada buena manejándola. Llegue al área donde había una muchacha enfrente de una computadora escribiendo a toda prisa me aclare la garganta para poder tener su atención.

— ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó un tanto molesta.

—si estoy buscando a mi amiga su nombre es Rosalie Cullen—comenzó a teclear en el computador y luego de unos 2 minutos me sonrió.

—Habitación 503, tercer piso ¿necesita algo más? —dijo aburrida.

—No nada muchísimas gracias—le sonreí.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Rose había un doctor coqueteando con unas enfermeras, que no se percataron de mi presencia, pase por al lado de ellos y entre en la habitación. Bella estaba sentada en un banquillo al lado de la cama, Rose tenia una aguja insertada en el brazo.

—Supongo que lo que haya sido que le paso a Rosalie es lo suficientemente grave como para interrumpir mi hermosa cena con mi actor favorito.

—Me intoxique—hizo un puchero—fue horrible Alice te juro que sentía que me moría—rodé los ojos no podía ser tan exagerada—.

—Cuéntanos de tu cita—dijo Rosalie poniendo una sonrisa sugerente en los labios. Enrojecí de inmediato recordando el beso que había compartido con Jasper, como sus sedosos labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos, como me sentía derretir entre sus brazos…definitivamente nuestro beso había sido de ensueño.

Ambas me miraban fijamente, por lo que recompuse mi cara antes de contestar.

—Nada especial, solo comimos y conversamos—sonreí como idiota, aun mis labios cosquilleaban y podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos

— ¡Se besaron! — Gritó Rosalie extasiada pegando saltitos, su cara se descompuso un momento y dio un grito ahogado, mire a Bella para darme cuenta que tenia la misma cara de duda que la mía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comencé a asustarme—mi brazo, putas agujas ¡las odio! Esto segura que me acabo de romper una vena o quizás un tendón ¡me van a amputar el brazo!

—Deja de ser tan melodramática, ni siquiera te esta saliendo sangre— dijo Bella entre risas—de cualquier forma, volvamos a Alice, ¿paso algo en la cena que te gustaría compartir con nosotras pequeña duende?—Bella dio una demoníaca sonrisa.

—Nop, no lo creo—dije mirando mis uñas, podía sentir la sangre agolpándose en mis mejillas.

— ¡Oh por dios!, Rosalie tenia razón ¡se besaron! Reconócelo de una vez además, ¡tu cara te delata!, tus mejillas están mas rojas que la jalea de fresa que están obligando a comer a Rose.

— ¿Están locas? como se les puede ocurrir una tontería tan grande como esa—dije con reproche, sabiendo que más que nunca tenía razón—de cualquier manera no creo que nos volvamos a ver—solté un suspiro—.

—Cree que somos estúpidas Bells, en todo caso no puedes saber si algún día lo volverás a ver —discrepo Rosalie ya mas calmada—uno nunca sabe lo que el destino te puede deparar.

—Ok Rosalie Neruda*—me burle—deja de decir estupideces y comete tu apetitosa jalea.

Pasamos gran parte hablando de Rosalie, de la comida asquerosa que la estaban obligando a comer y de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza ahora. Todo transcurrió sin inconvenientes hasta que Bella tomo la cámara de mi bolso y comenzó a sacarnos fotos cuando comenzó a revisarlas, palidecí de inmediato.

— ¡No!—Grité a todo pulmón. Demasiado tarde, la boca de Bella formaba una muy grande "O" y tenía los ojos casi saliéndose de su cara.

—Alice Brandon. Solo por curiosidad—dijo muy calmada y encogiéndose de hombros— ¿se puede saber qué es esto?

—Una foto—susurre tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Nerviosamente comencé a estirar las inexistentes arrugas de mi vestido

—No me lo digas Cristóbal Colón—dijo con sarcasmo—eso se ve pero en _esta_ foto sales besándote con Jasper Hale.

— ¿Qué tu qué? —pregunto Rosalie mientras se levantaba un poco en la cama

—Fue solo un beso—_ de hecho fue el mejor de todos los besos _pensé—pero solo fue eso, un beso, para el solo fui la fan a la que le cumplió el sueño de besar a la mega estrella Jasper Hale, no lo voy a volver a ver en toda mi vida de hecho creo que ya ni se acuerda de mi.

Permanecí con la vista fija en mi regazo, sabía que si miraba a las chicas no iba a poder contener las lágrimas y estas iban a tener rienda suelta. Suspire pesadamente tratando de acomodarme el vestido para salir, necesitaba aire necesitaba estar sola y poder recordar cada una de las cosas que hice hoy. Me excuse con las chicas diciéndoles que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba segura que no me habían creído, pero necesitaba salir lo más pronto de ahí, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Estaba deprimida sin saber el porqué, había cumplido mi sueño había conocido a mi actor favorito y no solo eso también lo había besado. Pero aun así me era imposible dejar de llorar.

Después de ponerme el pijama y cepillarme los dientes me fui hacia la cocina para sacar un pote gigante de helado de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate, y salsa de chocolate, algo bajo en calorías. Me acosté en el sillón que quedaba frente a la gran televisión y puse una película que pegaba con mi animo: PD: Te amo. ¿Qué mejor para acabar más deprimida que ver una película de romance y drama? Termine llorando como idiota, y la verdad no sabia muy bien si era por la película o por la cantidad de cosas que pasaron en el día, estaba convencida de que el iba a salir a detenerme o quizás, aunque fuera, a pedirme mi número pero no, no paso. Con ese pensamiento me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños, obviamente con Jasper ocupando cada uno de ellos.

_ 2 semanas después._

Estábamos ordenando mi apartamento con Rosalie y Bella. Charlie el padre de Bella nos iba a venir a visitar y a presentarnos a su nueva novia, luego de que mis padres murieran, como Charlie y su entonces esposa Reneé eran mis padrinos me fui a vivir con ellos y Bella. Luego de que Reneé se fuera persiguiendo a un antiguo amor de adolescencia, solo quedamos Bella, Charlie y yo. No podía pensar en ningún otro "papa postizo" que no fuese Charlie con su paciencia infinita y comprensión que me hacia adorarlo cada día mas. Siempre que el tomaba cualquier decisión nos hacia participes a mi y a Bella y realmente me alegraba saber que incluso después de la muerte de mis padres, tenia una pequeña familia que me hacia sentir importante.

Cuando aun no eran mas allá de las una, un golpe en la puerta seguido por el sonido del timbre me sacaron de mis pensamientos, corrí a la puerta esperando que fueran algunas de las chicas que habían ido a comprar algunas de las cosas que faltaban para la comida_._

Pero gran sorpresa me lleve al ver a un chico de no mas de unos 19 o 20 años, con unos espectaculares ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello cobrizo parado afuera de mi puerta con dos hermosos ramos de flores, en una de sus manos sostenía un hermoso arreglo de rosas, lilium* y otro tipo de flores que no tenia idea de cómo se llamaban y en la otra mano sostenía un hermoso ramo de tulipanes, seguramente deben haber sido regalos de Charlie o de Bella, ellos eran unas de las pocas personas que sabían de mi obsesión por los tulipanes.

— ¿Alice Brandon?— preguntó el muchacho, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—S-si s-soy yo— tartamudeé nerviosa, mire a Bella y a Rosalie que venían caminando hacia mi departamento. En sus rostros se veía el desconcierto que probablemente el mismo que debía reflejar el mío.

El chico me entrego mis flores, me hizo firmar un papel y se fue. Despidiéndose de las tres pero dejando un poco mas de tiempo sus ojos en Bella que tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

— ¡Alice tiene un admirador secreto!—canturreo Rosalie, le rodé los ojos

—Mira Ali tiene una tarjeta— Bella tomo el pequeño trozo de papel que apuntaba y me lo dejo en mis manos temblorosas

Abrí la tarjeta y comencé a leer.

**Si Supieras lo difícil que se me hizo poder encontrar tu dirección o algo para poder comunicarme contigo. La cena que compartimos fue espectacular, gracias por tu hermosa compañía. Mi idea era entregarte yo mismo las flores pero no sabía si te iba a gustar mi sorpresa ¿te gustaría cenar mañana conmigo? Al reverso de esta tarjeta esta mi número. Por favor Alice llámame, no importa la hora, ni cuál sea tu respuesta solo llámame. Un abrazo Jasper Hale.**

Me quede sin palabras, aunque la verdad es que no sabía que decir, la felicidad me embargaba tanto que era incapaz de formular una oración coherente. Las chicas me miraban y al igual que yo nada salía de sus bocas. Él quería verme él quería cenar conmigo él fue el que busco, hasta dar con mi dirección. Demasiada información para 5 minutos.

— ¿Lo vas a llamar? —Bella rompió el silencio

—N-no lo sé no creo que no es buena idea chicas y dejen de mirarme como si tuviera 5 cabezas.

—Juro que no lo entiendo Alice es Jasper Hale tu actor favorito, tu amor platónico y te esta mandando flores e invitándote a una cena y tu como si nada ¡¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga? —chilló Bella.

—Solamente, no creo que sea buena idea después de todo.

— ¿Porque no Ali? —preguntó Rosalie mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre mis hombros— él te mando flores no es como si lo obligaras o algo así, el te está invitando a cenar y no me importa lo que digas lo vas a hacer. Invítalo a tu casa Bella y yo nos encargaremos de todo ¡y no me importa tu opinión!—termino cuando vio que iba a protestar.

Perfecto ahora además de tener una especia de amor platónico/no tan platónico con Jasper lo voy a tener que obligar a venir a una cena a mi apartamento. Aunque no lo iba a admitir enfrente de las chicas la idea me gustaba, y mucho mas de lo que debería. Tenerlo en mi casa solamente para mí sin límites de tiempo ni amigas con intoxicaciones de alimentos… definitivamente la idea comenzaba a hacer crecer ese fueguito en mi interior: esperanza. Si esperanza de que al fin había encontrado a un hombre con el que realmente quería estar, y puede que el sintiera cosa por mi también. Las mariposas en mi estomago no se hicieron esperar.

Charlie llegó a eso de las 2 de la tarde acompañado por una hermosa mujer a su lado que por lo que se veía no tenia mas allá de 40 años, vestía un vestido negro con un lazo bajo el busto, unos hermosos zapatos de tacón y dos hermosos muchachos junto con ella, la muchacha se veía igual al hermano pequeño de Rosalie con sus pantalones anchos y sus zapatillas de skaters parecía de unos 16 o 17 años. El más pequeño debía tener unos 14 o 15 años su pelo corto y unos adorables hoyuelos adornaban sus mejillas.

— Tenia muchas ganas de conocerlas chicas—dijo Sue mientras nos besaba en la mejilla—Charlie las adora.

—El sentimiento es mutuo—sonreí—y nos da mucho gusto conocerte.

—Chicas ella es Leah y el es Seth son los hijos de Sue—presentó Charlie. Leah se sentó en uno de los sillones y saco su celular del bolsillo. Seth en cambio me ayudo a llevar las cosas a la mesa mientras me pedía disculpas por la actitud de su hermana.

La cena paso rápidamente, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se la está pasando bien. Aunque en un principio estuvo reacia a ser partícipe de la conversación Leah pronto dejo su "mascara" a un lado y comenzó a hablar con nosotras, me di cuenta de que era una chica sumamente agradable, al igual que su hermano y su madre.

El timbre de la casa sonó a eso de las cinco de la tarde, deje mi taza de café en la mesa mientras que Bella y Rose fruncían el seño.

— ¿Estas esperando a alguien más Ali?—preguntó Charlie levantando una ceja.

— Yo no, Quizás Rosalie o Bella invitaron a alguien— las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

Fui a abrir la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, tratando de recordar si es que había invitado a alguien pero seguía sin pensar en alguien.

Abrí la puerta sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el estomago y cuando pude enfocar bien mi vista me di cuenta a que se debía.

—Hola Alice—sentí mi corazón en la boca.

—Jasper—dije en un murmullo.

___**Dejen Reviews :D**_

___*Lilium w w w . floreriacarmel. C l / catalogo / florero - con - lilium-3 . jpg_

**___Merezco que me aplaste un mamut lo se u.u pero estaba en los exámenes finales en la universidad y no tenia mucho tiempo :/ además estaba leyendo Cazadores de Sombras y Jace me tiene sin tiempo xD lo siento amo demasiado a Jace :P las que han leído los libros me entenderán y las que no ¿Qué están esperando? De verdad no se van a arrepentir :D ok eso seria todo por hoy y según los reviews que dejen subo el siguiente capitulo :) lo siento pero da como un poquito de bronquita que no dejen algún comentario ='( no cuesta nada aunque sea poner "me gusto" o cualquier cosita :) Un beso gigante y nos leemos en la próxima actualización las quierooo! :D_**

**___Gracias Andre :D_**

**___Jeni_**


End file.
